


LET THE LITTLE MEN PLAY

by ksstarfire



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Something strange happens to Starsky and Hutch.Something strange happens to Agron and Nasir.





	

“Where are we, Starsk?”

“I have no clue. You’ve got the map!”

“Yeah, but THIS isn’t on the map!”

“I didn’t even see this forest until we were in the middle of it!”

“It’s not on this map.” Hutch threw the map into the backseat. “Let’s turn around and get out of here. We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.”

Starsky looked in his rear view mirror and slammed on the brakes. “Uh, Hutch?”

Barely keeping himself from being thrown through the windshield he glared at Starsky. “What?”

“We… ah… can’t turn around.” His eyes still glued to the view behind them.

“Why not?”

“Look behind us.”

Hutch looked over his shoulder to see the road they had been on was gone. Vanished. In it’s place was a solid wall of trees. “Starsky?”

Starsky tapped Hutch on the arm. “Look ahead of us!”

When Hutch turned his gaze to the front of the car, he was met with the same view. No road. And another solid wall of trees. “What the hell?” He reached for his holster to pull his gun, only to find not only no gun but no holster. He looked at Starsky who was frantically trying to find his gun and holster.

“Hutch!!”

“I know!!”

“I’m going to grab the shotgun and rifle from the trunk!”

“I’m comin’ with you!”

They exited the car and started to walk to the trunk. Before they had taken two steps the car vanished. Both reached out to where the car had been but encountered only air. They were left facing each other with no clue what was going on.

Starsky suddenly pointed behind Hutch and whispered, “Hutch. Look.”

Hutch was pointing behind Starsky and saying the same thing. “Look Starsky.”

Both turned to see what the other was pointing out. They backed up, standing back to back, taking up positions to defend themselves. 

***** 

“By the Gods!! What trickery is this?”

“What has happened?”

“Where did my sword and shield disappear to?”

“Mine are gone too!”

“No mind. I will make short work of this and we will be on our way back to camp!” 

***** 

The two men approached Starsky and Hutch from opposing sides of the circle of trees. They circled them even as Starsky and Hutch moved in time with them. 

“Look fellows, we have no idea what’s going on. We just want to get out of this… place, whatever it is.”

Starsky risked a quick glance at Hutch who was looking as apprehensive as he knew his face was.

Hutch whispered to Starsky. “I’ll take the big guy. You take the little man.”

The “little man” apparently heard Hutch and rushed toward them with a scream that almost straightened Starsky’s hair. Starsky dodged to the side and clipped the man on the side of his head as he flew by. 

Hutch and the other man circled each other, both looking for an opening to attack. Neither seemed willing to move first.

“We don’t want to fight you. We had nothing to do with whatever this is that has happened.” Hutch decided to try to reason his way out of this. “We were trapped here, just as it seems you have been. Our… “ he almost said ‘car’ but wasn’t sure the person standing in front of him would know what a car was so he tried, “ride disappeared when we entered this clearing. As did our weapons. Was it the same for you two?”

“It was. What sorcery is this?”

“Nothing done by us. We are as trapped as you are. And as confused as you.”

The big man stopped circling Hutch and put his hands down. “What manner of dress are you wearing?”

“This is normal dress for where we are from.”

“Which is?”

Hutch shrugged. “We have no idea where we are now, or how we got here. The road we were on vanished in this circle of trees, as well as our ride.”

"HUUUUUUUTCHHH!!!!"

“AAAAAAAAAGRON!!!”

Both big men turned to face their companions. They saw them rolling on the ground raising a cloud of dust. Each trying to pin the other.

“Would seem our partners did not choose to break words, but rather to break bones.” The one called Agron began to laugh.

Hutch laughed with him. “My partner sometimes prefers to talk with his fists. 'Hutch'.” He held out his hand.

“Agron.” He clasped Hutch’s arm with his hand at Hutch’s elbow. Hutch followed suit.

“Should we try to separate them?”

“No, let the little men play.”

Hutch and Agron moved to a fallen tree and sat down. They eyed each other with curiosity. Agron wore leather. And Hutch was in his wool and leather coat and jeans.

“Your manner of clothing is unknown to me.”

“And yours is known to me only through museums and history books.”

“This is most strange.”

Starsky broke free and glanced at his partner. Before he could say anything he was tackled to the ground again. He knocked his opponent off of him with a left to the jaw and before he could get up, pointed at the larger men sitting and talking. 

The other man looked and stood up, clearly perplexed at what was going on. He nodded and indicated they should join the others to find out what was being said. Starsky kept several feet between him and the savage he had been fighting. When they reached the tree he moved to stand behind Hutch, brushing dust and twigs off his clothing. His opponent moved to stand behind Agron and placed his hand on his shoulder. He shook his long dark hair to remove leaves and dirt embedded in it.

“So the little men join us finally! This is my partner, Nasir.” Nasir thumped Agron on the back of the head.

“Little man indeed!”

“This little man is my partner, Starsky.” He flinched a bit when Starsky thumped him on the back.

“I’ll show you ‘little man’!”

For the next two hours the four men talked, exchanging questions and answers with each other. At times they would get up and attempt to find a way out of the circle of trees but there was no way out without an axe or chainsaw. They would return to the fallen tree and continue to talk about their respective worlds. 

Hutch and Agron found similar interests in early history while Starsky and Nasir talked rides, four-wheeled and four-legged. They all talked about fighting injustice and crimes against the weak.

As dusk fell, Agron and Nasir took one side of the fallen tree and Starsky and Hutch the other. 

Starsky and Hutch were loath to cuddle together until they witnessed their companions not only cuddling but making love. At that point, Hutch pulled Starsky to him and began to make love to him as well. 

Neither couple commented on the passionate sounds the others were making.

When light began to filter through the tops of the trees surrounding them they rose and again looked for egress routes. Nasir and Starsky both lamented the lack of food in the clearing. Agron and Hutch admitted there wasn’t even any foliage bearing berries to be eaten. 

A cool mist began to fill the clearing and they drew together both for warmth and to stand united against whatever might appear. 

Starsky grabbed Hutch’s shoulder. “I don’t feel so great. Dizzy.” Hutch caught him as he fell and lowered him to the ground. 

Agron was lowering Nasir as well. 

They stood over their lovers and looked at each other in bewilderment as they both staggered and finally fell. 

Sometime later they all awoke. Hutch heard the sounds of horses and Agron heard a roar coming from something large and red with a white stripe on it. 

Starsky stood up and started to walk toward his beloved Torino but Hutch grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Agron did the same to Nasir as he started toward two horses standing close to the red and white thing. 

As the four watched, gaps appeared in two sides of the trees. A paved road appeared and ended under the car. A dusty track appeared from the other side and ended near the horses. 

They turned to each other, none knowing how or why this had happened. Agron and Nasir mounted the horses and rode back to bid Starsky and Hutch goodbye. 

“It’s good we let the little men play while we had words. Else we might all be wounded or dead.” 

Hutch laughed as both Nasir and Starsky bristled at the insult of being called “little men”.

“Be well brothers.” Agron and Nasir spurred their horses and rode for the clearing in front of them. 

“Be well. We hope you are successful in your fight.” Hutch turned to Starsky and both ran for the Torino. Starsky pushed the accelerator to the floor and they flew out the opening on their side of the clearing. 

As soon as they exited the ring of trees the trees disappeared and road signs appeared directing them back toward Bay City. They maintained their silence for some time. Neither willing to speak about what had happened. 

Starsky finally looked at Hutch. “Little man indeed!”

They got on the freeway and sped toward home with Hutch’s laughter ringing through the car.

**Author's Note:**

> A short story for Chocolate Egg.  
> I need to watch Spartacus again to get the dialog right, but I was at work and did the best I could. LOL


End file.
